Trouble Reborn
Man: Bellwood… Bellwood… I need to get to Bellwood. Man: I don’t remember who I am. I don’t know where I am exactly but… wait. That’s me. On the screen, that’s me! Man turns his head to see a news anchor reporting with the picture of the confused man on the screen. The wife watches the screen, drinking ice tea. The Man turns his attention back to the Confused Man. Man: That’s impossible. Man: I swear that’s me! Man: I doubt it. It’s completely impossible, and the only reason for that is because that man, Ben Tennyson, he died exactly twenty-eight years ago on this very day. 10: Resurrection Officer: My name is Officer Luke of the Bellwood Police Department, I am here to question you after a transfer from… Walton, Missouri. The officer who transferred you here said you claim to be Ben Tennyson. Ben: Maybe, I don’t know. I think that’s who I am, but my mind is clouded. I can’t remember anything until I woke up in the cornfield. Luke: Sir, I highly doubt that you are Ben Tennyson. You may have the look, but sir Ben Tennyson died twenty eight years ago. He is dead, he is not coming back. Ben: But that was me on the television. Luke: Television? You mean the telescreen? Televisions were a product of the 20th and early 21st century, we’ve replaced them with telescreens. Ben: Like a movie theather screen? Luke: Television? Movie Theater? These things haven’t existed in the last twenty years. Sir, do you know what year it is? Ben: No. Luke: It is the year of 2056. Ben: 2056? That can’t be… I remember something. I was at a wedding…. It was 2028. Luke: 2028? That was 28 years ago, the same year that Ben Tennyson died. 2012: UA/OV (16) 2028: Ben, at the age of 32, dies. Luke Green is born. 2056: Ben is resurrected, Luke Green is 28 =Episode 1= · Ben wakes up in cornfield · He arrives at Walton, Missouri where he goes to a house, confused and with amnesia. He sees himself on the tv and says that’s him, only for the man to say that he died 28 years ago. · Song · Luke Green wakes up, gets coffee at local restaurant, heads to station in Bellwood · Cops tell him that some nut is in interrogation room and when luke asks if they talked to him, they say no because he freaks them out. Luke decides to go in. · Ben is in Bellwood jail · Luke and Ben have first conversation. · After luke leaves, hours later at night, Paradox arrives and Ben remembers who Paradox is. · Paradox tells Ben to go to the Bellwood Cemetery and says that everything will make sense soon. He lets the door open. · In the meanwhile, a man wanders the woods in the middle of night and arrives at a nearby house in Bellwood at the edge of the area. The man knocks on the door, and a young man of 23 years old opens the door. The man grabs the young man, shoving him to a table, holding him by the throat as the young man ages and turns grey, eventually dying. Afterwards, the murderous man looks as his hand grows from old to young again. · Commerical · Luke is at scene of crime where girlfriend identifies him as 23 year old man, not a 80 year old looking man like the body is · Luke finds out that Ben is not in his cell, he’s gone · Ben walks downtown where he sees new Bellwood and is in shock. He sees nearby graveyard. · Luke is at restaurant talking to his girlfriend who works there, getting a drink. As he exits the restaurant, and she gives him one last kiss, he looks over at graveyard and asks if that’s where Ben Tennyson is buried. She says yes, asking why, and he says he was curious. When she goes back in, he heads to the graveyard, crossing the road. · Luke finds Ben, standing over his tombstone, as Ben is in shock and is utterly confused. Luke aims his gun at him, saying that Ben died, but Ben claims he’s alive, so how can be dead? · Luke decides to take him to hospital, where a friend works at as a doctor. Luke and Ben go to hospital, and Luke asks his friend if they have Ben Tennyson’s DNA, which his friend says he does. Luke asks for a DNA test between the man who says he’s Ben and the “real Ben” DNA to prove once and for all that the imposter is not Ben. · It cuts to the murderous man walking in the streets of Bellwood, passing by the restaurant and seeing the girlfriend, who he seems to be interested in. · Luke, resting, is awakened by the friend, who explains that after 20 different attempts of the test, using different machines and multiple samples, that somehow the two dna samples match, meaning Ben is the real Ben Tennyson. Luke explains that’s impossible because Ben died 28 years ago. · The murderous man orders a drink at the restaurant bar, clearly flirting with the girlfriend. When a customer complains that the murderous man is in his usual seat, the murderous man grabs onto the customer, turning them into an old fragile body, killing them in front of the girlfriend, who drops her tray of drinks and screams in horror. · Luke talks with Ben about how he’s really Ben, and accepts him as Ben Tennyson · Luke gets a call from girlfriend about being held captive at restaurant · Drives to restaurant where the man sends out a person with a message “bring me Tennyson”. Luke goes with Ben (because his gf is in there), where they meet the murderous man, who Ben realizes is Michael Morningstar, or “Darkstar”. · Commerical · Ben explains Darkstar and how in ’22 he died in battle. Darkstar explains he’s back and hungrier then ever, which leads to a fight making Darkstar and gf hide behind flipped table while Luke and Ben hide behind bar. Luke offers to hand over his gun in exchange for letting the gf go, which Darkstar takes, and uses to kill Ben. Luke, having an alternate gun in his backpocket, takes it and shoots Darkstar in the chest, killing him. Luke runs over to Ben, but he is dead. · Luke and gf sit together on a couch as they hold each other tighter, watching a movie. The doorbell rings, and Luke opens the door to see Ben, alive. Ben asks Luke to help him 1) find the Omnitrix and 2) discover how the dead are being resurrected, which Luke accepts.